


失于永恒 Eternally Lost

by Novemdecillion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Reborn - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemdecillion/pseuds/Novemdecillion
Summary: 「Salvation and damnation are the same thing.」「拯救与诅咒不过是一回事。」





	失于永恒 Eternally Lost

**Author's Note:**

> ＊儿童学步车，斜线有意义  
> ＊重生梗，轻微强迫  
> ＊Part 1可能虐，Part 2的H部分比较甜

“你想不想死？永远地死去，永远地解脱，不用再受折磨。”  
控制室红色的玻璃窗口后面是Doctor的脸。  
Doctor悲哀的、孤独的、写满同情的脸。  
忧伤的灵魂伸出手，想要把他领向终结。  
他只能装作没有听见，继续进行手头这拯救飞船的工作，并且开始转移话题。  
“……呃，这个真的有点紧……”  
“Jack！”  
Doctor压低了声音。愤怒、质问的声音在指责着失去。  
“……”  
他只能停下了手中的动作，仿佛切断了与人世最后的连接。  
他能感到身体在辐射中一点点过热、蒸发，像是一颗爆发的白矮星。  
痛苦炽热的岩浆无时无刻不在流淌，在红热的地狱中熔化又冷却，冷却再熔化。  
心脏的周期工作依靠活着时惊恐的蜷缩与死去时绝望的僵直，它的跳动已经是由剧痛的痉挛所构成的了。  
然而奇怪的是，他在听到那句质问时，依然从心脏深处的、烧灼到麻木的疼痛中又挖掘出了一些冰冷的悲哀。  
就算眼里有泪水，也会在瞬间和其他体液一起气化。一切崭新不留痕迹。Doctor只会记得那些。  
可是，这瞬间他甚至想要跪下来求他。  
不要再逃掉了。不要再丢下他。不要再让他等那么久了。  
太久了，看不到尽头的生命，宇宙末日的死寂和寒冷。他曾经只要一想到这些就会难过得眼前发黑，整个太阳系对他就只是一个墓地，而绚乱和堕落就像是母亲的怀抱那么温柔。  
为什么呢？他为什么活过了那一百年？  
试图用目光用脚步用鲜血用死亡去丈量那段无法逾越的距离，试图去靠近无边黑暗漫漫长夜中那唯一的一缕仁慈与救赎的光。  
“Doctor会治好我的。”  
被闷死。这是Torchwood打招呼的方式。  
“Doctor出现时这一切就会恢复正常。”  
电刑，对于19世纪来说这设备够先进的。它带来的多重体验差不多可以排到第一，贴近电极处的血液仿佛变成逆流的火种，转而向心脏附近侵蚀。  
“你等着吧，我会见到Doctor的。”  
枪杀，还算迅速。  
“他会来这个裂缝，而我会等在这里，有天我们还会遇到。”  
如果一直被这样关在Torchwood阴冷霉湿的地下室，可能会被饿死，在极限脱水和肠胃抽搐中醒来。那浮肿的样子太难看了。  
“第几次了？我说Doctor，差不多该注意到我了吧。这现象还不够怪异么。”  
他浸泡在酒中，隔着一片金色的泡沫冷静地凝视自己的头脑。  
“别丢下我。求你了。”  
他拥抱着虚无自言自语。  
“我会先狂吻你，然后杀了你。老天。”  
只要能再次见到Doctor，他什么都愿意做。  
TARDIS的声音响起的瞬间，所有深夜时的低徊呓语，所有死亡降临前光怪陆离的泡影，全都碎裂。  
他只用不到一分钟就收拾好了旅行包裹，重要的只有那只手，Doctor的离体部分，他的博士探测器。装在气泡罐里的手，苍白的皮肤下面纤细的紫色血管安静地凝固着，他曾经隔着玻璃感受它冰冷的轻触。  
给Doctor看看。瞧瞧吧，我是怎么找到你的，我总能找到你的，没有我你怎么行。  
他在广场上狂奔。  
没有我你怎么行。  
在漫无边际的狂想与逻辑严正的推理间反复练习揣摩，多说几遍就能够成真。  
但是当他真的再见到那个人时，一切疯狂的勇气都显得虚弱、苍白，且不理智，连好不容易积攒起来的一点力量也从手中滑落。  
他既不敢吻他，也不敢杀他，连洗刷自己都困难。  
他可以不介意Doctor对他无数次的冷嘲热讽和视而不见，也不介意为了他多死几次。再次出现时他更像是一个执念深重的地缚灵，所能做的只是重复僵硬的笑，希望那表情和举止都与一个世纪前完全一样，希望自己的第一个玩笑能跨过时空间黑暗的断层接上他的发言，这样似乎他对于那个人来说就从未离去，一切都完好无损，从未被改变。  
也许是Doctor抛弃了他，在Doctor忙碌的生活里不存在常驻的角色，但无论等待了多少年，他又找到他了，他就站立在记忆的中心，时空交汇在这里，他的全宇宙中心。  
这就足够了，他是那么想的。  
在那些不知道还有以后的从前，他曾经不顾一切地为那个人去死，那是他的凡人生命，是他能卑微地献上的最后一样东西。可他永远错失了赌上全部的机会了，现在他的生死已经毫无价值。无限期搁置的417号紧急协议。已没有尊严余地在等待死亡的漫长闲暇端起最后一杯马丁尼，通道尽头再不会有一扇门后藏着TARDIS的入口。  
在这场剧变的暴风雪中，他的救赎永远不会来了。  
我知道这诅咒似的永恒是你所爱之人生命的价码。  
可这不公平啊。  
你对人性的理解是多么的偏执啊，Doctor，你觉得在那其中最高贵的精神来源于牺牲，在永远逝去的那一刻生命的美丽被前所未有地放大。只有牺牲能赢得你的心，你只能爱上你永远得不到的人。  
唯有短暂能被珍视。你厌弃着永恒。时间领主漫长的寿命对你已经够受的了，只有永恒的时空之河，永恒的孤独和伤痛。  
要做什么才能让你原谅自己？  
要做什么才能让你原谅我？  
这里出现了一个错误，一个时空中固定不变的纠缠的死结。  
可是这个结点想要成为你的锚啊。  
我也曾渴求着永远解脱。每一次从要命的疼痛中醒来，我都发誓这真的是最后一次了。  
可是。可是。  
Doctor。  
我也想要陪在你身边啊。  
多陪你一刻，一刻也算数。  
你能不能，就看我一眼。  
\-----------------------------  
当他的漫长生命终结的那一刻，如果再给他一次机会，在这里，在即将发往乌托邦的飞船基地中，在他进入充满高强辐射的红色房间之前，在他得知那些残酷的想法之前，他会做什么呢？  
再一次，他回到了这里。  
控制室前，Doctor正在用起子努力地撬门，看起来专心致志。  
看样子有时间来做他想做的事了。没有明天的那种惊险的做法。  
“你脱衣服干什么？”  
当Doctor把目光从音速起子移到正充当自杀小队的Jack身上时，他陷入了迷惑。Jack正在脱衣服，扔掉外套，脱下衬衣，解开背带，像个军校生一样有训练有素。  
Doctor不由地皱起眉。  
“停。stet辐射不会损伤你的衣服的。”  
“Doctor，”Jack侧头露出一个迷人的微笑，他的蓝色眼睛就像是星门中闪耀的他妈的C射线那样富有杀伤力，“我发现你很喜欢说这几句话，‘Stop it!’、‘What’和‘I can’t’。”  
“……And？”Doctor异常不快。  
Jack Harkness上校眨了眨眼，  
“嗯……你可以试试在床上也经常说这几句话。”  
接下来的一切发生的很快。毕竟So many species , so little time.他已经在这个时间领主身上浪费了不少的生命，并打算继续浪费他剩余五十亿年的生命。所以说稍微收回和他共度的五十分钟也没有问题吧。  
“你疯了！你在干什么！Jack！飞船就要发射了而你见鬼的在干什么！”  
“没关系，反正你不会成功的。”  
“你别想再上TARDIS！你完蛋了！我会把你丢在这里！永远！……”  
\-----------------------------  
Jack Harkness上校身体上并没有一丝疤痕，但他还是握着Doctor的手按在自己心口仿佛裂开的位置，被触碰到的一瞬间他像真的受伤一样痛苦地痉挛起来，  
“那次很疼。Doctor，真的很疼。”他用力地抓住Doctor的手腕，明明是在给对方给予疼痛与伤害，却依旧像割在自己心上那样受伤。他捧起Doctor的脸，尝试去爱抚他的脸颊，潮湿的发烫的手指触碰到他的嘴唇，温度像是刺痛那样焦灼而甜美，他竟然流下泪来。Doctor被他突如其来的泪水吓到了，犹豫着要不要脱离这个怀抱。这给了Jack机会。他卑下无耻地利用着Doctor的仁慈，把Doctor限制在了自己胸前狭小的空间里，拽下Doctor的领带时Doctor剧烈挣扎着想要控制住他的手腕，真是一场苦战。不过他还是把那玩意儿从他领口扯下来了。Doctor被迫向他靠近，在他们这岌岌可危的关系之间Jack第一次有了掌控权，权力的味道太过兴奋美好，以至于他失控地将Doctor的头撞在了墙壁上，他带着最肮脏的欲念上瘾般抚摸着Doctor解禁的那片肌肤，仿佛要隔着这具近似凡人的身体直接摸到他的灵魂，那洁净的灵魂与满溢着慈悲的思想，那双悲伤的眼睛后面不肯施舍的感情，那才是真实的Doctor，那才是他想要玷污、想要占为己有的东西。  
和他接吻，能感受到吗？  
微启的双唇纤薄柔软得有点脆弱，轻轻伸出舌头就能完全地覆盖上去舔尝。在唇舌紧密的交缠之间完全吞下他想吐露的那些信息。按着他的头以进入得更深，像要窒息一样失神昏迷。舌头搅动着那些炙热的黏稠的胶着的热意，每一次舔弄和摩擦都刺激着唤醒口腔敏感处的神经电流。Doctor在接吻时会用力闭上眼，就好像在紧张一样，能发出的就只是急促的喘息声。这让掌控者的心几乎被暴虐和怜惜撕扯为两半。于是他避开牙齿想被诱导进入更湿溺甜美的内里。Doctor大概也不想见血。于是唇舌之间的推拒反而像回吻一样充满了情色感。舌尖顶到上颚柔嫩处时，Doctor的肩膀会不可抑制地颤抖一下，于是他就能安慰似的把对方更紧地禁锢在怀里。  
爱抚着他，能感受到吗？  
整齐扣着的衬衣下面，仅仅是轻触都包含一种亵渎的意味，更何况他在尽情地侵犯，手指掠扫过光滑的肌肤，用力陷入的柔软间体温渐渐交融。这样饱含情欲的接触引起了Doctor极大的愤怒与不安。手中这具身体竭力地挣扎扭动，他只能耐心地把Doctor的手腕举过头顶摁在墙上，顺便继续堵住他的嘴唇，Doctor终于惊怒交加地咬了他，但是这点疼痛对他来说只是在阴暗欲望上割裂出令人上瘾的细小伤口而已。他着迷于这种刺激，就像着迷于Doctor和所有他带来的危险与伤害，甚至是他看见自己受伤时眼底掠过的愧疚。他的手指缓慢地沿着对方单薄瘦削的腰线滑下，像潜行的蛇腹在衣服下拖曳出隐秘潮湿的水痕。然后他就顺利进入时间领主的身体之内，现在是他的主场了，他用暴力摧毁了他的圣人所有曾教导过他的安抚人心的手段，企图去用所有官能沉浸式地侵占他。Doctor的身体在因为疼痛而颤抖，同时又非常害怕地流出自我保护的液体，那种细密黏滑的液态触觉几乎有一种哭泣之感。Doctor的腰有些瘫软，整个人被死死压在墙上，他的目光无法集中，只能在一片高热的红色中涣散地游离，信号灯还在闪烁，警报还在继续，说不定一会儿Martha就会出现。快宇宙末日了而这基站里居然在进行一场该死的性爱！  
可能是觉得给了他太多的自由发挥时间，Jack轻柔地遮住了Doctor走神的视线。是时候下一步了。他极力克制住了直接进入对方身体的自私冲动，用手指温柔地摸索着时间领主身上可能敏感的地方。Doctor还是不太听话地反抗着，嗯，毕竟他是Doctor啊，比谁都聪明的天才，比谁都勇敢的英雄，我们的主人公，他只配跪着接住Doctor丢来的大衣，又怎么有资格去占有他，像这样强制地令他服从、令他承受呢，他因为这个邪恶的念头而兴奋得要死，终于忍耐不住慢慢进入了时间领主的身体。可能是有两个心脏的缘故，TimeLord的体温比人类略高，那种被紧致湿热完全容纳的感觉太棒了，他奖励似的揉了揉Doctor乱糟糟的头发。已经胜利了，不管Doctor表面上对他多么的冷酷无情，他都已经成功地让他最温热柔软的内部失防了。Doctor对他缴械投降了，他克制不住地笑起来，轻轻放开了Doctor被接吻折磨到麻木的嘴唇，Doctor像是从噩梦中突然惊醒般脸色苍白地盯着他，唇上还沾着他的血。  
“你真的…唔…你真的疯了。”  
“我没疯，”Jack并没有停下动作，像耍赖一样一边对Doctor开玩笑一边继续在他体内抽插，“就像你说的，我唯一的问题，只是我挑选舞伴的标准比较灵活。这不是就是你的工作吗Doctor，我们在宇宙中寻找新生命…然后，我教你跳舞。”  
在地球式平均室温中，他很少看见Doctor流汗，但这个时候，在激烈的动作中无力抱住他的Doctor，衬衣已经被汗水浸透，他的体温发烧似的在情热中攀升，他在翻涌的情欲中咬着嘴唇声音嘶哑地喘息。每一次交合都像在最敏感不耐的地方轻轻吻触，激起快感的阵痛。Doctor快被逼疯了，他用上可以杀人的力气狠狠地卡住Jack Harkness上校的脖子，于是上校无奈地加重了冲撞的力度。Doctor很难取悦，这一点他早就知道了。但绝对值得。他将自己的手与Doctor的手十指相扣，指缝间摩擦而过的酥痒感觉亲密得令人颤栗，Doctor的手心一片湿滑，与那只冻结在防腐液和气泡中的冰冷的手不同，Doctor的这只手带有血液流动的鲜活温热。  
终于，抓住你了。  
第三次打断了Doctor的高潮。他只是非常享受Doctor临近极限时轻声呜咽的样子，他用快乐的泪水洗刷了那双漂亮但有点忧郁的眼睛，这让他非常满足，他打赌Doctor没经历过这个。  
生气的Doctor沉重地喘着，他很想给这个白痴一脚，但他确实没什么体力，动了动腿只是贴紧了对方的腰，  
“你给我…快一点！…你还要进去开那个…混账…电闸……”  
Jack Harkness上校很识时务地决定在时间领主的愤怒面前妥协，  
“遵命，长官。”  
突然加快的频率导致了高潮来临，快感的确堆砌到了崩溃，另一方面Doctor没有拒绝射在里面这个事实也让他迫不及待地想看看对方后悔又羞愧的神情，高潮瞬间的Doctor像是突然患上了失语般哽咽着，他无声开启的双唇间微微露出颤动的舌尖，好像祈求着抚慰，Jack很顺从地吻上去，然后就重温了一遍溺死的感觉。  
滚烫的液体在交合之处流出，狂乱的间歇中，他一切深刻的感受都被完全宣泄在了Doctor的身上，只留下温存的柔情。  
Doctor看起来很糟糕，可能在他缺乏经验的903岁生命里从没这么狼狈过，腿间的精液还没干掉，流到了地板上。以及他的头发，在一次次的接吻中被揉了无数遍，之后又在墙上蹭了许久，早就不成样子。比这更糟的是因为对每一寸肌肤都有着平等的好奇和占有欲望所以四处侵占的吻痕。衬衣大概是不能穿了，外套也沾上了可疑的污迹。总之，Doctor被搞得乱七八糟，非常不体面地被人抱着。他很有可能迅速地迁怒到一脸Morning glow的Jack Harkness上校身上。那时Jack上校一定会被他通过TARDIS的窗口给扔到某个正在坍缩的星系的视界里。哦，首先他们得先用那个漩涡控制器一起跑路。  
不过，在那之前，或许在永恒的时间与空间里排队等待着Doctor小队的危机们并不会介意有一点片段的空白。  
“我很抱歉。”Doctor想了想，还是先开了口。他的嗓音低哑，带着一丝情潮退去后的疲倦。他很想发怒的，欲求之中滚烫的热度焚尽了他的理智，也点燃了他的杀心。但是鲜明的疼痛和快感过后，悲伤和歉疚更加令人窒息地上涌，像陷入一阵沉重的脱力。  
“你说过了。”  
当上校抱着TARDIS疯狂地穿越了大半个混沌宇宙后，他死透了，躺在无星暗夜之下冰封的荒原上，像一块古典的垃圾失落于人类认知的黑色边缘。无情的时间领主站在尸体二十码开外，为这位昔日老友默哀了十秒钟，“我很抱歉。”，某种程度上来说这是Doctor给他的悼词。他的一生确实挺抱歉的。  
“我听见了。”，Jack说。  
“之前我是想死来着。不过现在，我改主意了。也许活着也没那么难熬。”  
他笑起来，这笑容令人想起被燃烧的时间漩涡中心所吸引陨落的那些星辰，火，血，战场上士兵怀里被烧焦的还带着吻痕的情书，诸如此类的东西，  
“我想跟一个时间领主活得一样久。”  
很久很久，迷失在宇宙尽头。  
时间，时间，时间，总是离他们而去。


End file.
